Uncontainable
by DarthAbby
Summary: River Song doesn't normally associate with the other prisoners in Stormcage, but this one seems a bit different...oneshot, spoilers for The Wedding of River Song and The Doctor's Daughter. T for a bit of language.


**I don't know. I just really wanted River and Jenny to meet. This is going to stay a oneshot, I'm afraid. It kind of ties in with another story that I might post at some point called 'The Almost-Family', but I'm still not certain if I'll ever post that or not. We'll see.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or anything associated with it.**

**000**

River Song was settling back into her cell after a night out with the Doctor. He had taken her this time to Cardiff (somewhat accidently), and they had been roped into what Jack had claimed was a 51st century drinking game with him, Ianto, Tosh, and Gwen, though River (having lived in the 51st century for a while now) was pretty certain that he had made it up on the spot just to get them all shirtless. As she documented the night in her blue journal, laughing quietly to herself as some of the more ludicrous moments surfaced in her memories, the sound of tramping boots and loud protests of being manhandled coming down the hall interrupted her train of thought.

River stood and moved over to the bars, peering out in time to see half a dozen guards slam shut the thick door of the isolation ward across from her, irritated, half-shouted threats still being issued by the person now inside the dark room with only one small window in the door. As the guards started to move away, River heard them talking.

"Absolute loony…"

"I know; claiming to be, of all people, _his_ kid? What a nut…"

"…was picked up on Rondaii 2, I heard."

"Trying to find some seedy bounty hunters, right?"

"Yeah, said they'd stolen something valuable and were trying to kidnap a friend…"

The guards moved out of earshot and River turned her attention towards her new neighbor, who had fallen into what was clearly a very pissed-off silence, though she couldn't see them through the barred window.

"Hello?" she called pleasantly. Normally, River didn't associate with any of the other prisoners in Stormcage, but from what the guards had said, it sounded like this person had been at least trying to do something right.

"Who's there?" The suspicious response came in what was a decidedly feminine voice.

"I'm Professor River Song," she introduced. "Who are you?"

"…Jenny," the other finally said, after several long moments. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm serving ten thousand consecutive life sentences because I supposedly murdered a man." She was much more comfortable about the subject now that she knew she hadn't actually killed the Doctor.

"Must have been some man," Jenny commented wryly, "To be worth such a punishment."

"The best man in the universe," River grinned, thinking of the best times she had ever spent with her husband. "But enough about me. Why are you in here, Jenny? Tracking down some bounty hunters on a posh pleasure planet is hardly worth a stay in the highest security prison there is."

"No, I was held in the local prison at first, but I kept breaking out," Jenny sighed, "After the third time they managed to recapture me, the Sisterhood was called in to evaluate my mental health. According to the Rondaii 2 people, I was speaking nonsense and was a possible danger to myself and others." River could practically hear the eye roll that accompanied the story. "So they packed me off to Stormcage, seeing as I'm a dangerous, crazy criminal."

"And are you?" she asked neutrally.

"The Sisterhood says so," Jenny snorted, "And I might be a little mad. Scared yet?"

"Sweetie," River laughed, "I'm an all-but-certified psychopath. You're in good company." They were quiet for a moment, before River spoke again. "So, who do claim to be the daughter of? I heard the guards say something…"

"You say you supposedly killed the best man in the universe." The way Jenny spoke, River could almost hear the smile on her face. "But you're wrong. The best man in the universe is my dad. And I really don't want to beat the shit out of you for trying to kill him."

River smiled sadly to herself. She wished she could have had that kind of relationship with her father, instead of being one of his best friends growing up. There was something so wonderful about the relationship between a loving father and his daughter, something she would never feel for herself.

"I only met him once," Jenny was still talking, "But that was enough to completely change the way I thought about the world. I was so militaristic, but he taught me about the beauty of peace. But then, he thought I died, so he left me to be buried by my community. I _wasn't_ dead, though, and I've been travelling ever since, trying to find him, so we can run together again…"

River, starting to feel uncomfortably suspicious, asked; "So who _is_ your dad?"

"Who did you supposedly kill?" Jenny suddenly clammed up, as though used to hiding the information to protect herself and her nameless father.

"I thought everyone had heard of me," River said darkly, a shadow crossing over her face. "I'm River Song, sweetie. I'm the woman who killed the Doctor."

Dead silence from Jenny's cell. "I thought you said you didn't really kill him," she said flatly after five minutes of silence.

"I didn't," River scowled at the accusation, "That clever man only made it look like he died, to protect the timelines. Why? Have you met him?"

"Oh yes," Jenny finally came over to the window in her cell, revealing a pale face surrounded by light blonde hair and sporting a large grin. "I'm afraid I might have to beat the shit out of you at some point, River Song. Because I'm the Doctor's daughter."

"Oh, you're _that _Jenny!" River laughed happily. "Oh, wait until he hears you're here! I've heard so much about you! Well, once I finally convinced him to open up a little."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked curiously.

"The Doctor and I are, ah, very close," River gave a sly smile, "He comes to visit all the time, and even when he doesn't, I can get out on my own easily enough."

"But this is _Stormcage_," Jenny stressed, "I can see how the Doctor might be able to get in and out, especially seeing as he's not an inmate, but you're hardly the Doctor."

"Jenny," River smirked, "I'm the Doctor without hesitation, without an aversion to guns and killing, without more than two other voices whispering in my head, without a thousand years of pain and suffering and loss to weigh me down, _and_ I'm able to fly the TARDIS much better than him. Quite simply, sweetie, I'm the Doctor's wife. Even Stormcage can't hold me. I only stay here out of respect to the justice system."

A mischievous smile spread across Jenny's face. "So, we have the Doctor's wife, the Doctor's daughter, and the inescapable prison. Sounds like an adventure waiting to happen."

River laughed. "I like the way you think, Jen."

**000**

**Review? Maybe?**


End file.
